


Plans of the Dead

by Skeren



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Conspiring Dead, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So perhaps Cloud's last fight with Sephiroth was a little planned. By Aeris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plans of the Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Written March 2007.

"You know those kids aren't going to give up, don't you Seph?" The words were quiet, and the man obviously saw the same things he did, since he came over and put his hand on one of the man's leather clad shoulders. 

"It's a waste." He shook his head slightly, glancing from the other man to the woman that was milling amid her flowers, looking a bit too intense to really not be paying attention. He looked back to the one standing behind him, head tipped back. "They may not realize it yet, but they will by the time they finally get what they want. It certainly won't go as they hope."

"I know that, and you know that, but they don't now that. Spike definitely doesn't know that, and gods only know who else is just as clueless." He shook his head, leaning on the man's shoulders and peering into the pool-like thing that the silver haired man had been people watching through. 

"Everyone? I did a good deal of damage with my departure before, though things are… hazy at best. I've informed you of that." 

There was a moment of intense sensation then, and both men turned to look back at the woman, who was doing something with Cloud out of immediate listening distance. Just as a precaution, they stayed silent until she let go of him so he wasn't caught between here and there anymore, and came over to them, looking far too pleased with herself. "He's always so happy to see me."

"Babe, one of these days you're going to give the poor kid a heart attack." Reaching over, he caught her wrist and tugged her close to them, shaking his head at her. "What was so important it couldn't wait a few more minutes?"

"Oh no, it wasn't like that at all. The distraction made sure he didn't get himself into an accident. Shhh, don't ask, just watch." She pointed to the puddle, making sure they noticed the chaos in it before they said anything, though at least one of the two sets of eyes was still dubious when the pair looked back to her.

"You do realize the fault of that logic, do you not?" 

"He'll be okay. But, don't think I didn't hear you talking over here. Were you two trying to figure out what to do with those boys again?" She just nodded to herself when Zack's look turned sheepish, and she tisked them both. "Really, you're coming at it all the wrong way. We can do some really good things with this."

"Hun… you do realize what they're trying to do right? It's gonna backfire if the hellbitch has anything to say for it." He shook his head on a grimace. "And Seph here will get yanked around again for posterity's sake."

"It doesn’t have to be that way, you just have to have a little faith in what I can do. First, though, we need to patch Cloud up or the poor guy won't stand a chance. And you, mister, need to help me figure out exactly what you did to make the mess he's been wearing lately."

Reaching up, he caught the hand that had moved in range of his face before she could poke him in the nose. "Aeris. At this point I would be more than happy to help, though it seems you might yet have more you need to say since, as Zack already mentioned, I am not typically myself when I'm brought to a new form."

Her smile softened and she moved her other hand to curve it against his cheek. "Yes, I know. We've already been through all this though haven't we? I'm hardly about to be mad at you after so long though, especially since I never was. Zack was the hard sell here, remember? And you got to him before I joined up with you two."

"But that was years and years ago, old news and already all forgiven, right?" Zack looked from one to the other, then nodded to himself. "Right. Not to say that I'm eager to repeat history any though, so Aeris, if you have a plan, be a doll and share? Pretty please?" 

She laughed at the exaggerated pout, though knew he was being serious in his request. "Okay, okay, no need for that. I know this doesn't really sound easy, but we need to have a good defense. Not to stop it from happening, since you two know just as well as I do that it will eventually, like it or not. No, we need to be ready with things for Seph here to say and do." She turned to give said man a very serious look. "You may not really like the idea, but you can't fight too hard when it happens. Just sit back and let yourself react. All I want you to do is be ready to say the right things at the right time."

Understandably dubious of this course of action, he tilted his face away from her hand, moving his free one to collect that one as he shook his head. "After the grief I've already caused that man, you would have me do more?"

She glanced to Zack and realized he didn't understand her reasoning either. Sighing, she gave the hands holding hers a squeeze. "Not much. Sometimes, though, you have to hurt to heal, and Cloud hasn't been healing. He's been too content to let the geostigma eat him up. You're good at taunting him when you're feeling evil, so I want you to. But I want you to taunt him in a way where he realizes what he's done to himself."

"Aeris, I love you to itty bitty pieces, but I'm not sure that this will work. On top of that, how would Seph here pull it off without doing Spike some serious _physical_ damage? I know you say he's gotten stronger but I'm not sure it's by that much." He took one of her hands from the silver haired man and shook his head, giving it a squeeze.

"You worry too much Zack. He's still alive, and he's going to stay that way. I'm sure Seph can think of a way to do this without giving away that he's not trying to hurt him too much. Well, nothing permanent anyway. Cloud's too stubborn sometimes by half, and he'd get suspicious if our General here didn't try anything serious at all." She kept her eyes on the other set of green while she spoke, the man looking thoughtful. 

After a long moment, he inclined his head slightly, understanding her point. "Why would simply speaking to him not work in this instance? You realize that what you propose will drive the man to killing me, or at the very least attempting to."

"I don't normally advocate this stuff, and you know it, but you also know how stubborn Cloud is! Better you do it than one of those kids, since you know that they won't try to help him at all just as well as I do. If it has to happen, I want something good to come from it for once. He's had too many bad things happen to him without them having any good to them at all." She let her breath run out in a rush and looked to the dark haired man. "If the worst happens, then Zack, you'll help me fix it, right?"

"Hun… I'm not going to magically like this idea. It'll just make it harder when he finally joins us here." 

"I know."

He looked deep into her eyes, pulling a face when he realized she wasn't going to change her mind. "I'll do what I can to help."

"Thank you. He won't be joining us yet Zack. Not this week anyway, not because of this situation." She looked from one to the other, squeezing their hands. "He's still got a life to live."

"You won't come to regret asking this of me Aeris?" 

"No. Not this time, Seph. Just lance the wound so he can finally move on, please."

After a moment, there was a nod, then the silver-haired man brushed a kiss over the hand he held captive in his. "Very well then. When he finally joins the lifestream, I _will_ be leaving it to you to explain."

She smiled, then leaned and gave Zack a kiss on the lips, Sephiroth one on the cheek. "Thank you both. It will all turn out okay in the end. You'll see."


End file.
